


Yarny Quagmire

by AnnieQuill



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Funny, Knitting, claws as sissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieQuill/pseuds/AnnieQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparky gets into a snarl and X-23 lends a hand...claw...sharp, pointy, stabby thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarny Quagmire

Sparky sat on the couch, knitting a washcloth in bright blue and purple. She wasn't paying attention to the tv, or anything else really, when she reached the end of her washcloth. She reached into her knitting bag for her sissors, and realised they weren't in there. 

"Crap," she said, annoyed.

"What? " X-23, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, snapped.

"Can't find my sissors, " she grunted.

"Here," X-23 grunted, extending one admantium claw.

Sparky stared at it for a second before she realised what X wanted. 

"OH! Thanks X," she exclamed, cutting her working yarn on the washcloth and then sewing the ends in. 

"Welcome," X-23 grunted.

THE END


End file.
